How the Kaizer Stole Christmas
by Cerv23
Summary: Don't let the title fool ya! and for u mishiro/koumi fans out there, Kitty & Lirumon, a nice ending!


Disclaimer: Digimon is not owned by me. Kinamo Itta and Rudamon (and related Digimon) are my creation.

Note: Fic takes place sometime during the Digimon Kaizer's reign.

And I've decided to use all of their Japanese names. That means Gatomon is Tailmon and Armidimon is Armidillomon.

How the Kaizer Stole Christmas

Ken, the Digimon Kaizer, sat in his throne room watching the monitors and admiring his handiwork of taking over parts of the Digiworld.

"Good day Ken," Wormon said as he entered the room.

Ken just ignored him.

"I made you your favorite tea," Wormon said placing a tray with a tea pot on it next to his throne.

"We need some excitement around here," Ken said suddenly.

"Why not go out and capture some more Digimon?" Suggested Wormon.

Ken stood up and left the throne room.

"That's a yes," said Wormon, following.

It was a pleasant day in Toy Town until the Digimon Kaizer came and attacked.

"Why are you doing this?" Yelled Monzimon to Ken.

Ken only smirked and threw a dark ring at him.

"Hearts Attack!" Monzimon attacked. The ring was destroyed but Ken threw more.

"You can't escape," Ken said tonelessly.

Monzimon was caught.

"No. Not so close to Christmas!" Monzimon said before the ring has him.

At the sound of Christmas Ken flinched. He remembered all those gifts from people for his brother Sam. Sam was so popular and smart everybody sent him gifts. Ken had always felt left out.

"What about Christmas!?" Ken yelled at Monzimon.

Compelled to tell his new master everything, Monzimon, spoke. "There is a very special Digimon, that lives in the northern region, that travels to the real world every year and gives gifts to people."

"That sounds ridiculous!" Ken laughed.

"And I help by sending him any toys that aren't wanted anymore," Monzimon continued.

Suddenly Ken had an idea. "Let's go Wormon! We have a Digimon to capture!"

"Ok Ken," Wormon said.

Miyako, Iori, Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru, V-mon, Tailmon, Patamon, Hawkmon and Armidimon waited in the computer lad for Koushiro and Mimi, who was visiting Japan for the holidays.

"Where are they?" Daisuke asked impatiently.

Mimi and Koushiro walked in at that moment.

"Ok. Let's go!" Miyako cheered.

"Digi-port open!" He yelled and the portal to the Digiworld opened and 'sucked' them in.

"Mimi!" Palmon yelled in greeting. Tentomon flew behind her.

"What's the Digimon Kaizer doing lately?" Koushiro asked Tentomon.

"There is rumor that he's headed to the north for something really important," Tentomon informed him.

"I guess we could go there," suggested Mimi.

"Ok! Let's go!" Daisuke yelled.

After an hour of walking Daisuke was starting to complain.

"Can we take a break?" He asked.

Hikari went over to him. "I know you can walk the rest of the way without resting."

"Really? If you say so, then I will!" Daisuke said running ahead.

"That wasn't nice," Mimi said to Hikari laughing.

"Hey! Davish! Wait up!" Yelled V-mon.

"We're getting close. It's much colder here," Takeru observed pointing to the snow that covered most of the area.

"Hey! Help!" Yelled Daisuke from up ahead.

The rest of the group ran to Daisuke to find two Frigimon attack him and V-mon.

"Go Hawkmon! Digi-armor Energize!" Miyako yelled.

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to ... Shurimon!"

"Your turn Armidimon! Digi-armor Energize!" Iori yelled next.

"Armidimon Armor Digivolve to ... Digmon!"

"Sub-zero Ice Punch!" Attacked one of the Frigimon. Shurimon phased out dodging the attack. She reappeared behind it and attacked.

"Double Star!" Shurimon attacked hitting the dark ring.

Digmon attacked next hitting the other dark ring setting the second Digimon free.

"That was close," Koushiro said.

Shurimon and Digmon DeDigivolved back to their rookie forms.

The group made it's way more into the frozen north.

"Master, the Digidestined are heading towards us!" Wormon told Ken.

"They will not stop me this time! Go Snimon!" Ken said.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Daisuke.

"No," responded Koushiro.

Suddenly a Snimon appeared. Before they could attack Snimon attacked them.

"Twin Sickles!" It yelled. The Digimon were hurt.

"Stop!" Yelled someone. A person and a Digimon ran up to them. "Leave them alone!"

In the boy's arms was a brown Digimon with a red nose and small antlers. The boy wore a winter coat and looked, to Koushiro, to be an Eskimo.

The Snimon was about to attack when the little Digimon leapt out of the boy's arms.

"Stop Rudamon!" He yelled. An object from within the boy's pocket started to glow.

"Rudamon Digivolve to ... Reindeermon!" The Digimon said Digivolving.

"Reindeermon?" Asked Daisuke.

Koushiro took out his laptop. "Reindeermon, an animal type Digimon. That's it."

"Holly Bomb!" Reindeermon yelled and threw glowing holly at Snimon. Snimon flinched a little.

"Twin Sickles!"

Snimon's attack blasted the ground in front of Reindeermon breaking the ice hidden beneath the snow. Cracks quickly spread everywhere under the group.

"Come on V-mon, Digivolve!" Daisuke yelled.

"Shorry. I'm to weak!" V-mon said.

"What about you Tailmon?" Hikari asked.

"I thing I might be able to," she responded. Suddenly the ice under Hikari broke and she fell in.

"Kari!" Tailmon yelled. "Tailmon Digivolve to ... Angewomon!"

"Armidimon, you have to Digivolve!" Iori said to his Digimon. "Digi-armor Energize!"

"Armidimon Armor Digivolve to ... Submarimon!"

Iori jumped into Submarimon and they dove into the hole Hikari fell in.

"Celestial Arrow!" Attacked Angewomon. Her attack hit Snimon's dark ring and it broke.

Submarimon surfaced with Hikari. Both Daisuke and Takeru ran over to her.

"Is she alright?" Asked a worried Mimi.

Angewomon and Submarimon both Dedigivolved.

"Now I'm really tired," Armidimon complained.

"We need to find someplace warm for Kari!" Daisuke shouted.

"First, who are you?" Koushiro asked the kid who had showed up.

"Me? I'm Kinamo Itta, but call me Namo" he said.

"Are you a Digidestined?" Takeru asked.

"A what? I don't know," Namo said.

"Do you have one of these?" Mimi asked holding out her Digivice.

"Yes! I do have one of those," said Namo taking his Digivice from his pocket. "And I think I saw some buildings around here."

"Where?" Iori asked.

"That way," pointed Namo.

"Hey Patamon, why don't you Digivolve to Pegasusmon so you can carry Kari?" Takeru suggested.

"Sure," Patamon said.

"Digi-armor Energize!" Takeru shouted holding out his Digivice.

"Patamon Armor Digivolve to ... Pegasusmon!"

Koushiro and Takeru lifted Hikari unto Pegasusmon's back.

The Digidestined headed out in the direction that Namo told them.

"Look at all those control spires!" Miyako exclaimed.

"The Kaizer must want this area a lot if he went all this trouble," Iori said.

"If so, we should be careful," Koushiro advised.

The group continued on.

Hikari stirred.

"Are you alright?" Pegasusmon asked her.

"I guess ..... it's so cold!" She said shivering.

"You did fall into the freezing water and it is snowing," Tailmon said.

"Look! There it is!" Namo shouted pointing to some buildings in the distance.

The group rushed toward it.

"Look at it!" Mimi exclaimed excitedly.

"It looks like one of those gingerbread Christmas houses. Only lots of them!" Said Miyako.

A small white snowball-like Digimon bounced over to them.

"Welcome to Christmas Town!" It said.

"Christmas Town? Weird," Daisuke said.

"I would welcome you in the normal manner, but a person called the Digimon Kaizer came and took over must of the city!" It said. "Please follow me!"

The Digidestined agreed and followed the small Digimon to an alley and down into the sewer system.

"Hey! It's not as gross as I'd thought it would be!" Miyako said happily, not wanted to get whatever may have been down there.

The Digimon lead the Digidestined through the tunnel and to a ladder.

"Here. Climb up!" It urged.

They did. Daisuke was the first out. Followed by V-mon, Iori, Armidimon, Miyako, Hawkmon, Mimi, Palmon, Koushiro, Tentomon, Namo and Reindeermon.

As Namo and Reindeermon climbed out they were grabbed by a RedVeggiemon.

"Hey! Put me down!" Namo yelled. He saw the other Digidestined were also captured. They were in some large room. There was a golden throne with a red seat.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Another 'Digidestined'?" Asked Ken as he stepped forward.

"What are you doing here?" Asked/yelled Takeru.

"Why, just ruining Christmas!" He laughed evilly.

"What a Grinch," mumbled Miyako. (sorry! i couldn't help but that in here)

"But how do you play to ruin Christmas from here?" Asked Koushiro.

"Simple. By stopping this large and very round Digimon from doing what he always does," Ken said. On cue, two RedVeggiemon brought in a chained Digimon. It was a red, round Digimon with a white beard and a black belt.

"Whose that?" Palmon asked.

"Hmm ..... that's Santamon!" Tentomon said. "I thought that he was a legend though!"

"Well, you were wrong, Tentomon," Santamon said cheerfully in spite of the predicament he was in.

Suddenly an explosion shook the building. A group of tree Digimon burst in.

"Pinemon!" Santamon exclaimed in surprise.

"Pinecone Blast!" On of them attacked, hitting the RedVeggiemon that held Santamon.

The other Pinemon attacked the RedVeggiemon holding the Digidestined. Namo and Reindeermon were the only ones that got free.

"Go! Get help!" Koushiro yelled to Namo. Namo looked ay Reindeermon and they jumped out the hole. His last sight of inside the building was of Ken putting dark rings on the Pinemon.

"Namo, I'm tired," Complained Reindeermon.

"Me too. But we have to get help for them," he said. They had made it back to the line of dark spires.

It was getting dark.

"Look!" Reindeermon said. A large orange Digimon with someone on it was running towards them. The Digimon stopped near Namo and Taichi got off it.

"Who're you?" Taichi asked.

Namo then went into exclamation about what had happened.

"Santamon? Weird," said Taichi.

"There's no way your Digimon could go and battle all those Digimon that the Kaizer has under his control. Let me help!" Namo pleaded.

"But how? With these spires your Digimon can't Digivolve," Taichi explained.

"Then they must be destroyed," Namo said determined.

"I have to try to save them. I'll send someone to help get rid of the spires," Taichi said and promptly left.

After a long time a bird Digimon flew down. A person bot off it's back.

"Hi. I'm Sora," she said.

"Nova Blast!" Attacked Greymon. It hit some of the Pinemon that were attacking, but there was still many more.

"Pinecone Blast!"

"Argh! Tai, I can't do this much longer!" Greymon said.

"You have too!" Yelled Taichi.

Another hit from the Pinemon and Greymon had to DeDigivolve to Agumon.

"Agumon!" Taichi yelled as RedVeggiemon quickly grabbed him and Agumon.

"We tried Tai. We tried," Agumon said sadly.

Suddenly, a flash of red light from the sky caught Taichi's attention.

"Sword of Joy!" Yelled a voice. A human-like Digimon in red armor jumped down from the sky and attacked the Pinemon that had Taichi and Agumon. Its sword was glowing bright red. Birdramon, Sora and Namo flew down next.

"Tai! Are you alright?" Sora asked.

"Ya. I'm fine," he replied. Who's that?"

"That's Noelmon! He Digivolved from Reindeermon!" Cheered Namo.

"Let's go free our friends," Sora said.

They went to the building that Ken had been in before and burst in. There Daisuke, Hikari, Miyako, Mimi, Koushiro, Iori, Takeru and their Digimon were chained to a wall.

"Kari!" Yelled Taichi to his sister.

"Get us out of here!" Daisuke said.

Noelmon used his sword and the chains were destroyed.

"We must stop The Kaizer form ruining Christmas!" Noelmon said.

"Come one," Namo said getting onto Noelmon's back and they left.

"Hey! Wait!" Taichi yelled, but it was to late.

"We have to go after him. He can't fight the Kaizer alone," Mimi said.

Mimi, with everyone else behind her, ran out of the building. Outside they saw Noelmon and a group of Snimon fighting. Noelmon losing.

"Digi-armor Energize!" yelled Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru, Iori and Miyako holding out their Digivices.

"V-mon Armor Digivolve to ... Raidramon!"

"Tailmon Armor Digivolve to ... Nefertimon!"

"Patamon Armor Digivolve to ... Pegasusmon!"

"Armidimon Armor Digivolve to ... Digmon!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to ... Halsemon!"

"Let's do it!" Raidramon said.

"Rosetta Stone!" Attacked Nefertimon, hitting one of the Snimon.

"Aqua Beam!" Pegasusmon attacked hitting another Snimon.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon's attack hit another Snimon.

"Go Noelmon!" Namo yelled to his friend.

"Sword of Joy!" Noelmon yelled. He jumped into the sky, lifting his sword upward. It started to glow. As he fell back down he brought his sword down onto the ground hard. Blasts of red light hit the dark rings and destroyed them.

"No! I will not lose!" Ken yelled in defeat. One of the blasts hit the dragon Digimon that he was on it fell to the ground. Ken got up and made his unwanted escape.

The Digimon DeDigivolved.

"We did it!" Daisuke yelled in triumph.

"No. Namo here did," Mimi said smiling.

"Me?" He asked blushing.

The fat Digimon, called Santamon, walked up to them.

"I would like to thank you for saving us," he said.

"How did you get out of your chains?" Koushiro asked curiously.

"Hehe," Santamon laughed slightly.

"Uh ... you could have gotten free anytime you wanted too?" Daisuke asked angrily.

Santamon only nodded and in a quick gust of wind and snow flurries Christmas Town and Santamon was gone.

"What exactly happened?" Sora asked.

"I hope we meet again sometime," Takeru said to Namo.

"Hopefully," said Namo.

"We really should be going," Daisuke said impatiently.

"Bye!" Namo said as the Daisuke and the other disappeared into the little TV on the ground.

"Here, Mimi," said Koushiro handing a gift to Mimi. She opened it and smiled as she held up a necklace with a little locket heart on it. She opened the locket to see a picture of her on side and one of him on the other.

"Thank you! It's lovely!" She said.

Koushiro blushed. Mimi leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Koushiro blushed more, then kissed Mimi on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Mi," he said in her ear.

"Merry Christmas, Koushiro," she said holding his hand as they walked away together.

__

End

And a Merry Christmas to all of you!


End file.
